Once more, I'll trust you The Remake
by ColdCypher
Summary: A story about a guy who get's sucked into the Ranma world to replace one of the characters... I hope you like my story... SI AU R
1. Prologue: Falling for fate

Once more, I'll trust you: The rewrite

Author notes:

For the readers of the first fic:

First I'd like to thank all of the reviewers for their support when I first started writing Once more Trust. I apologize for the long wait but at the time I wasn't in the right state of mind to continue the fiction realistically. This fiction will be basically the same as the previous but a lot of the wording will change to adapt to my growth as a writer. The storyline and main plot will also change a bit though it's still mostly the same, I suggest you read it again just for kicks :)

First time readers:

Thanks for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it. I'd like to apologize for the billions of clichés I've used in this fic but I wouldn't have it any other way. :P

Please R & R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, nor do I take any repsonsibility for the OOC acting in my story. So, if you so much as blink at me... I'll slap you upside the head.

Prologue

I find it hard to understand why people act the way they do... When they insult me, I try to figure out the reason for their actions by being empathic to their situation. Most of the time I realize they only say these things because they find themselves amused but my reactions, not because they really want to be utterly cruel... and when they are utterly and completely cruel, it's usually because of jealousy of some sort.

What makes a person evil? Does it have to do with their situation as they grew up? If a person's actions really does depend on his or her past, is there really such a thing as true evil? This of course doesn't discount for the fact that a lot of evils are committed when people don't stop to think of what they are doing. Which mainly states the reason for my own mistakes... The evils I've committed...

My sister hates my attitude towards the world. She tells me to stop questioning everything and instead concentrate on living because living is what's important... but for me, questioning things is what makes my life worth living. Curiosity's only human nature, isn't it?...why and how one person interacts with another and the reactions stemming from the interactions makes me so excited... Questions whirl inside my head, do we really have souls? And if so, how would not having a soul influence our daily lives? How would we be different?

I suppose all this interest in human nature stems from a certain pain I felt in my life... A pain we're all familiar with, a pain called lost love... rejection.... and betrayal. This pain drove me to become the being I am today... I try to listen to what people have to say, I try to comfort them when they feel bad, I try to be loyal and kind...I don't want them to feel the pain I felt during my life... even though I know it's a lost cause sometimes having a goal to work for is all we need to make a difference.

The real problem comes when someone wants to get to know me... You know... get me to tell them about myself... Coming closer to the true person that's hiding away from the world... latching onto my heart and becoming one of the few that's actually able to hurt me... I don't want to be hurt again... I can't stand placing my trust in someone and then having it broken.

So here I am in college now...alone... My social skills are almost zero and my friends rare... Trying to make it through the year without placing myself in harms way...

I was walking the mile to my car after I'd finished a written test that evening. The sun was already gone over the horizon and campus was dark and almost empty. The after-five students were milling around the cafeteria for some dinner before the late classes. The walk took me all the way across campus... since I was first year we weren't allowed to park our cars on campus. I'd parked it just outside one of the gates that opened into the club district in town.

My mind whirled with almost incoherent thoughts as the black night wrapped itself around my form making me almost invisible to the others around. The people became less and less as I reached the outskirts of the campus and I tiredly whished I could disappear from this world... thinking about the test I'd just written made my stomach churn... 'In a stressful situation the factual part of your brain thrives above the logical part. So logical thinking could be almost impossible if you had a time limit. Damn I hate my life.', I thought with a tired sigh... at least that's the way it worked for me... I wearily pulled out my student card to swipe at the gates and make my exit into the streets. I had to swipe at least twice before the green light blinked and unlocked the turning gate so I could exit.

The streets outside were better lit than the campus itself so I could easily find my way around. I idly adjusted the strap of my pack. It was starting to cut into my shoulder... A breath of night air brought forth a cool relaxing feeling inside me. I imagined having a girlfriend with me...I'd have taken her out on the town that night since it was Friday. But I didn't have one...My sister told me it's because I scare people away with my, 'Don't fuck with me' expression, so that must be why I'm still single. I thought of myself as quite handsome, I mean, the dark brown hair coupled with my stormy gray-green eyes made quite an impression. I was, of course, tall...Just tall enough, a smidgen below too tall. Lucky for me I was well built too... I didn't want to look like those skinny towers that always walked around campus. I had muscle on me, all natural of course since I didn't even bother to do any exercises. I always told my mother that walking across campus with a tone of books on my shoulders was enough to keep me fit.

As I entered the club district I noticed the flashing lights of club signs. A few people moved around in the street, still buying some things at the 'open till late' shops that were nearby. The location was pretty good since most of the people liked buying supplies and books before stuffing them in the boot of their cars and running off to drink themselves into a delirious stupor.

I ignored the drunken women that walked by me... their sickly laughter ringing through the cold night air. I figure they'd probably wake up in some gutter the next morning, having slept in their own puke... not the kind of people I like to mix with...Not that I mix with many people.

As I pulled out my car-keys from my pocket, I suddenly saw a flash of gray hair out of the corner of my eye. When I turned I saw an old man, about in his eighties disappear around a corner. He was terribly out of place around here...This was a place for people between eighteen and thirty, what the hell was he doing here?...Something that I could only describe as curiosity compelled me to follow the man...As I reached the corner I was surprised to see it going into an alleyway. There aren't many alleys in this part of town for safety's sake. I walked down the alley trying to figure out where the man had gone. Then I saw that there was a shop there with a glowing sign said 'Misc'. As I looked in the window I saw some small jade dragons and ornamental knives. I walked up to the door and pushed it open with a glance at the open sign. A small bell went off as I came inside...I was surprised at what I saw...it looked like some kind of Chinese antiquities shop. The place was utterly beautiful. It had an air of age to it that dated back millions of years. It was like all the technology in the world was excluded from this space and disappeared the moment I'd stepped through the door.

I had vaguely nostalgic feeling, stemming from the times I'd rummage through my grandmother's attic, looking for picture of my ancestors or some odd toy to play with. After she'd died a few year back the feeling had been lost to me as all her things had been divided up between my aunts and uncles. Never again was I able to feel so... so... at home?

I walked through the shop looking at the various things from perfectly formed urns to intricate and detailed statuettes. I stopped when my eyes locked onto a beautiful Japanese Katana...The dragons cut into the handle seemed almost alive...I was completely in awe by the work of art. I've always had a thing for weapons but this sword looked like something out of a dream. I idly took it out of its glass case and held it in my hand, drawing it from its sheath. I gaped at the perfect blade. The balance in the sword was absolutely perfect... not like those stupid ornamental swords you got in some of the shops around town... and it's blade was razor sharp... the metal appeared to have an odd purple sheen to it as I gazed at the sword. Suddenly I jumped when the old man's reflection appeared in the blade. I whirled around, sheathing the sword in the process.

The man appeared to be of eastern origin, though I couldn't quite place from exactly where. I bowed slightly in greeting since it seemed to be the right thing to do... He bowed as well..."Welcome to my shop young man...You know.... You're the first visitor we've had for quite some time...", he said, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself. "Are you interested in that katana?", he asked in true salesman style. "Oh, this? Yeah, I guess." "Ahh...It's a very old sword, that it is. Some say it has a strange powers that only the pure of heart can wield.", said the old man sagely. "Um...yeah... oookaayy... so, how much?" I asked, thinking about how much money I had in my wallet. Normally I draw my entire month's allowance at the beginning of the month to save some money on the bank costs, but it certainly wasn't enough to buy such an exquisite piece. Imagine my surprise when he quoted the exact amount I had in my pocket... I hurriedly pulled it out, without even thinking of why the man was selling it to me so cheap...all I knew was I had a wonderful sword and at a great bargain too. He quickly counter out the money.

"Well... thank you sir...", he said as he ushered me out of the shop. As I was pushed out the door I felt disorientated for a second. I quickly turned to ask him for a receipt but stopped wide eyed as I was staring at a wall. I looked at the sword in my hand and shrugged, dismissing it as just one of those things you shouldn't dwell on and walked towards my car...as I got there I suddenly felt like I could be sick... someone had spilled their guts all over my front window. "Shit!", I cried. "Damn, I wish my life could be different.", I mumbled. My eyes widened in surprise as I suddenly tingled all over, like there were a million spiders crawling all over my skin and then I noticed the sword I was holding glowing a bright white...I gulped. "Oh, shit.", was all that came out before there was a flash and the world disappeared around me.


	2. Opening of the heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, nor do I take any repsonsibility for the OOC acting in my story. So, if you so much as blink at me... I'll slap you upside the head.

AN: I'm so sad... not even one review yet... well I guess that's to be expected :P Happy travels :D

Chapter 1

I woke up with a start... my attention was inexplicitly drawn to the wall where the katana hung... I tried to focus on my surroundings but everything was a blur. I felt a small pain in my head and I touched it lightly, my hand came away with a sticky red. I pushed off the floor, leaving a small red print there. Dizzily I walked to the kitchen sink to get myself some water, hoping it would make me feel better. When I reached the counter I was surprised and shocked to find that it was too high for me to reach. Still in a dream like daze I tried climbing up but I just fell flat on my butt. Suddenly a man came into the room. "Ukyou? Hun, where-", he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened when he saw the blood. "Honey!", he cried as he rushed over...I was surprised when I was easily picked up and lifted high. It made me feel even worse, like I was about to toss my lunch...

All I really noticed was green blurs that appeared to be trees and sky. "Doctor Kisho! Come quick! Ukyou got hurt!" In seconds there was a man in a white doctor's coat next to us and we were quickly lead to the examination room. After I was checked over the doc spoke to the man. "Don't worry about it... She should be fine... just a minor concussion that would have meant nothing if she were a bit older... all the blood's just from a small cut on her head..." "She'll be okay?", asked the man in a strained voice. "She'll be fine, nothing to worry about. I suggest you start training her in your style of martial arts through... she needs to build up some resistance to damage...she's such a wild child, she'll get hurt more often than not.

Something in my mind clicked that they were talking about me but I was still to disoriented to notice... "I gave her a little something to help her sleep...We shouldn't move her too far right now so I suggest she sleep here...she'll be right as rain when she wakes up." Dizzily I closed my eyes and nodded off... keeping my eyes focusing on my surroundings was too much effort. "You should take some of these... It'll help lower your blood pressure...If your not careful..." I slept...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up I found myself wrapped up tightly in a blanket. My head hurt like hell and throbbed in sync with my heartbeat but at least I wasn't dizzy anymore. I looked around myself and my eyes widened a bit in shock...The world seemed to be larger than I remembered. Like I'd suddenly appeared in the land of the giants... There was a large framed decorating mirror on the wall above me in the waiting room. Slowly I tried to stand on the couch I'd been sleeping on... When I was finally able to stay upright I looked in front of me... into the mirror.

I almost jumped away when a curious little three year old face came into view... a three year old girl, for that matter. My mind vaguely played the voices I'd heard before I'd fallen asleep but trying to remember hurt my head too much so I pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated on my current situation... 'Ukyou, he called me Ukyou, didn't he?' I raised my hand and placed it against the mirror, surprised at how small it seemed...I wanted to scream, shout and cry that I'm wasn't a little girl... But I couldn't deny the proof in front of me. 'This isn't all that bad, is it? I mean, it's a second chance at life. This time I won't make the same mistakes twice.' I nodded to myself confidently. I'd do it...I'd be a better person than I'd been the last time around...

The man from before walked into the room. "Ukyou! You're awake." "Hello...", I said hesitantly... "Are you my dad?" The man pushed me back and held me out in front of him. "You don't remember me?" I shook my head with a small frown on my face, making my chestnut locks sway...

It was a while later that I escaped that annoying over-sterilized place. I really hate hospitals and clinics... Nothing good ever happens there. Dad had to go talk to the doctor about my supposed amnesia. The doc told him it was nothing to worry about since most people only started forming physical memories at age four. It was probably just an effect of the trauma...

As soon as I'd healed fully, Dad started training me in our family style of martial arts... And to my surprise I finally realized where exactly I was... the name was a clue but it still didn't prove anything... the giant spatula though, was a dead giveaway. I later learnt that he, well actually we ,since it was in my name as well, owned a string of restaurants called Kounji family restaurant. Even though we had more than enough money, Dad still kept on cooking, it was part of his way of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I turned five Dad brought me my own yattai with some money he'd saved to further my training. It was also a way for him to spend more time with me. Together we'd stand in the streets, handing out okonamiyaki left and right. As a street vendors the two of us were the most popular in town and our restaurants weren't all that far behind on the favorites list either.

I made few friends my age since I felt they were too childish or bratty. But I loved talking to the older people that came around... they always complimented me on how smart I was. I did of course have a college level education but I didn't show off at all... I kept it toned down since I didn't really want to be the center of attention in that category.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was on my sixth birthday that I found myself alone at my stall. My dad's weak heart was catching up to him... I knew he didn't have long, I could see it in his eyes and I'd heard what the doctor had said to him. Every day when I'd go to talk to him he'd chase me out to work at the yattai but my heart wasn't really in my work anymore... Without dad it seemed so meaningless. No more fun and laughter... it was just work and I hate work.

During the second week of working alone a black haired boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched a half cooked okonamiyaki from the grill. "Ah!", I cried in astonishment as he sat in the nearby tree, gobbling it down. 'The nerve! Who does he think he is!?!' "Hey buddy! What do you think you're doing?!", I cried angrily. "Eating something disgusting.", he said with a scrunched up face. I gaped at him for a second before I started boiling with anger. 'How dare he insult my cooking! He didn't even ask if he could have some!' "Disgusting!?!", I cried "Why you little-" "Bet ya can't make anything better.", he said with a challenging smirk. I gaped at him for a second before growling. 'Ukyou Kounji never backs down from a challenge.', I thought to myself almost laughing at the irony of that thought... almost but not quite. "Fine! But if I win, you show me how you jumped that high.", I said. He nodded enthusiastically. I quickly started cooking, with practiced skill as I pour all my passion and confidence into what I was making. A few minutes later I threw the okonamiyaki at him with a confident smirk on my face. He snatched it out of the air and gobbled it down in three seconds flat.

He froze where he sat in the tree with a blank expression on his face. I waited for a few seconds and asked, "Um... are you okay?", I asked hesitantly... 'It couldn't be that bad, could it... I'm sure I did it right.' I blinked when he suddenly sighed deeply with a goofy smile on his face before floating to the ground like a autumn leaf. He lay there on the ground with a content look on his face and I quickly walked over to him, "Um... hey are you okay?", I asked hesitantly. "That was the best food I've ever had...", he sighed still not really focusing on his surroundings. I blushed lightly at the compliment. He suddenly jumped up and looked me closely in the eye... "Can I... haveanother?" I fell on my butt and started giggling. "Sure...", I smiled, "My names Ukyou... What's yours?" "Ranma...Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts." I just shook my head at his blatant arrogance, that's definitely the Ranma I knew. "Wanna be friends?", I asked him. His smile at that was almost blinding. "Sure!"

First I took my yattai home and stored it before we went off to explore the bamboo forest. I play fought for hours... dodging each other's attacks and tackling each other... I can't remember ever having so much fun in my entire life, this one and the last. When afternoon finally rolled around the heat exhausted us a bit so we rested next to the spring we'd discovered. When Ranma suddenly stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the pool with an excited yell I just smiled... I wanted to follow him but I didn't want to get my clothes wet nor was the panties I was wearing appropriate swimming wear.

"Come one in! The water's great!", cried Ranma happily... "Um... I don't think-" "Come on!", he urged... I sighed and gave in, "Fine." I quickly stripped down to my panties and dove in, tackling him in the process. We spent the entire afternoon in the spring, splashing and playing. When I finally noticed the sun was hanging low on the horizon I got worried. "Ranma... I should probably go home... my dad must be worried by now.", I said sadly. "Hey, no worries...We can just play again tomorrow.", he said with that arrogant smirk of his. I just sighed with a smile and shook my head... "Come on, let's head back.", I said smiling. We quickly dressed, wet underwear and all and headed away from our newfound playground.

As we walked towards home we talked... "You know Ranma...", I said as I gazed at the disappearing sun, "When it gets like this... With the sun already set and the last light gets captured by the clouds.... Doesn't it feel sort of unreal to you?" "Yeah...", he said sleepily, "It kinda reminds me of mom..."

We finally reached my house and as I jogged towards the entrance I called out,

"Bye Ranma! I'll see you tomorrow, right?!" "Yeah!", he called after me.

Inside the house I rushed to my dad's bedroom... I found him sitting up in bed waiting for me... "Where were you?", he asked coldly... I hesitated before replying, "I made a friend and we... well, we went playing in the bamboo forest." He raised an eyebrow at that but I cold see his ire disappearing and a small hidden smile gracing his face. "Tell me a bit about it.", he said, his smile growing with mine. "Well I met him when he stole some...", I proceeded to tell him all about my day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Ranma arrived back at his camp site and greeted his father who was still sleeping in the tent. "Did you bring food boy?!", cried out Genma with some pain lacing his voice... ever since those disgruntled shop owners finally tracked him down he'd been in a lot of pain. Who would've thought that stealing some food and clothing and maybe a few other things would be considered a crime. At least he'd been able to escape with his skin. "Yeah pop! Here you go!", cried Ranma as he threw some fruit and vegetables he'd taken off Ukyou's cart at his father...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay in my bed that night thinking about the day that had passed even though I was exhausted, I was still awake since my excitement still hadn't really died down. 'He won't leave me behind... I'm sure Ranma'll take me with them when they leave town. I only met him today and we're already best friend. I wonder why dad wants to talk to Mr. Saotome...'... my thoughts finally blurred into incoherence and I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Please tell me if you spot any mistakes so I can fix them

End chapter


	3. Lost hope

Chapter 2

Feedback: DJ( ) – Um... DJ, pal... I'm not sure what exactly you said in the review... maybe my English is just bad or I'm an idiot but here goes. Nr1. Ukyou is supposed to be 'aware'... it's a self insert, right? Besides... if you spend enough time with children you realize they're not as stupid as everyone thinks. And her desire/thoughts to go with Ranma stem from a lust for adventure since she knows Ranma's basic future, she wants to follow what she knows. Though she hasn't actually asked him to take her with, she still hopes he doesn't leave her behind when she does. That's all those thoughts represented. (Am I a bad writer?) Nr2. Her father only knows what his daughter told him... other than that, he knows nothing of the Saotome family... I didn't imply that they were one of the families that Genma ripped off, just that he got caught by those families, who 'subdued' him, but he managed to escape after enduring some pain... I don't really see a plot-hole there but if you do then explain it more clearly pls :P Nr3 About Genma raising Ukyou... Even the animè doesn't exactly explain why Mr. Kounji would want Ukyou to go with Genma... I'm thinking of a plotline now and you'll soon see it. :P Oh... and something about human nature... sometimes we don't think before we leap so some decisions are illogical, right? :) (Note: About that honor issue... you're right... it is strange that nobody actually tried to contact Nadoka... I mean, tons of people knew Genma's clan name, right... A few mistakes in the animè: Why doesn't the people that Genma messed with ever come looking for him? Why only Ranma's fiancés?... Also the scene in the desert where Genma sells the baby Ranma for food since he's starving... I thought they only left home when Ranma turned five, where the hell does that scene come up? You have the answers?)

AN: I'm thinking of turning Ukyou's travels into a sidestory... all about Vampires and monsters and being alone on the streets... what do you think?

I awoke early in the morning, about hour after sunrise, and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Okonamiyaki wasn't the only thing I was good at... Our style of cooking martial arts had a variety of recipes, though okonamiyaki was our special. I ate my breakfast as I cooked and when I finished I placed some food on a tray and took it up to my father's room. He was still sleeping when I got there so I left the breakfast on the stand next to his bed and headed out, skipping down the stairs and out the door. I took out my cart and headed for the roadside, all the while feeling excited at the thought of seeing Ranma again.

Walking down the street in the early morning light made me feel really good about myself, and my life... If it weren't for the fact that my dad was still sick, I would've been at an all-time high. I pushed all thought out of my head as I started with the daily routine, a small smile gracing my face. For the first time in weeks, people actually started to buy okonamiyaki from me again. Maybe because I was a bit friendlier now and I didn't cook the food half-way either. I smiled brightly at the customers and handed them their food... as the day rolled on I earned at least twice the normal amount but I was starting to wind down when Ranma still hadn't arrived and it was getting close to noon. I packed up my cart and decided to take a break.

Taking out some food I sat under a tree, on top of my cart while I ate. I sighed deeply as I surveyed the scene before me. People walking around or otherwise socializing in the area. I was close to the entrance of the park and I could see the small lake decorated its center. I suddenly jumped as something wizzed past me, too fast to make out what it was. I blinked for a second then I noticed the lightened weight in my hand and I notice my food was gone. Then I heard the sounds of eating coming from above me. I looked up and surprise, surprise... there was Ranma hanging upside-down and eating my lunch, though how he succeeded eating while upside-down escaped me. "Ranma!", I cried happily. "Hey Ukyou. What'cha doin?" "Well... I was eating my lunch...", I said with a mock glare. He gave me a goofy grin and a sheepish look. "Sorry, I was really hungry." I just smiled and shook my head... "I don't mind... do you want some okonamiyaki?", I asked him. "Sure!", he cried enthusiastically. I jumped off the roof of my yattai and started up the stove again taking a few minutes to cook while I was talking. "Ranma... I want to ask you something... My dad he wanted to meet your dad..." Ranma looked up from where he'd been staring at his swinging feet. "Hmm? Why?" I thought for a second, "Um... I don't really know...He's probably just worried about me or something." "Maybe he wants to be friends with my dad.", smiled Ranma innocently. 'Uh... yeah Sweatdrop', "Maybe... So you'll ask him?" "Sure... he just can't move all that much at the moment though...", he said with a thoughtful look. "Huh? Why?", I asked curiously. "Well... some bad people hurt him but he's getting better.", he said as a smile once more sprung up on his face.

"Here you go?", I cried as I flung the food at him like a frisbee. He leaped up into the air and caught it with his mouth before using his hands to gobble up the rest while he was still in mid air... he, of course, then crashed down to the ground but that didn't wipe the smile from his face. I laughed at his antics... "Hey, Ranma, since your dad can't come why don't you come meet my dad?" "Okay." "You'll like him... He loves martial arts as much as he loves food... kinda like you.", I said with a smile, "He taught me everything I know." With that we headed towards my home, Ranma helping me drag the yattai behind us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived home we headed straight up to my father's room. I walked in and opened the curtains to get some light in, revealing my dad sitting up in bed. "Hiya daddy. I wanted you to meet my friend, Ranma.", I said brightly as I motioned for Ranma to come in through the door. He seemed to hesitate for a second before walking in. "H-Hello sir.", he said nervously. 'What's he so nervous about?', I wondered to myself as I watched him squirm under my dad's gaze. After a few seconds of uncomfortably studying Ranma he smiled and said, "Well hello there Ranma. I hear your quite the martial artist.", he said in a kind voice. I almost laughed when Ranma puffed out his chest and proudly said, "I'm gonna be the best!... Sir." My dad just laughed good heartedly at that. "Well boy, I'm sure you will be. So your traveling with your father, right why don't you come sit here on the bed and tell me where you've been so far." I smiled brightly and jumped onto the bed, soon followed by a slightly reluctant Ranma... I was also curious about his travels so far... they couldn't have been on the road too long since as far as I knew Ranma left home just before his sixth birthday. He was probably close to turning seven about now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed and Ranma would come meet me at home every day... He went to the market with me to buy some more supplies for my yattai and we met and beat up the gambling king after we caught him cheating. Together Ranma and I made some of the special sauce that was supposed to be stored for ten years before use... my father showed me the recipe.

I finally met Genma at their camp and talked to him a bit but he refused to come meet my dad for some reason... I suppose that's because he wanted to stay out of sight for a while... If the town's people saw him he'd probably be hunted down again. I relayed this to my dad and he said that he'd just have to go out and meet the man for himself then... I protested but dad was adamant, saying that he'd had enough bed rest and it was time for him to get back to work again anyways...

As Ranma and I took the yattai out the next day dad was with us. I kept glancing at him worriedly, looking for any signs of fatigue or pain but he showed none. He looked perfectly healthy and determined. Though the doctor's words kept playing in my mind... 'I'm sorry Mr. Kounji but your heart is too weak for you to exert yourself like that every day. If you don't take it slowly...' My heart was racing with worry... I may have been planning on asking Ranma to take me with them but I could wait if dad needed me... Frankly I think that dream is already scattered to the wind... I know I couldn't leave my dad behind with nobody to care for him. He may still be able to do some things at home and have the income from the franchise restaurants but he needed me to make him breakfast and to care for him. Yes. I decided... I wasn't even going to mention to Ranma that I wanted to go with them... my dad needed me and his life was more important than my own. We finally arrived at the Saotome's camp just outside of the city limits.

The two older men greeted each other heartily though I could see the slight glare Genma sent his son. "Why don't you kids go play while I talk to Mr. Saotome here.", said Dad. I hesitated wondering what he was up to... 'In the animè I know Ukyou had asked to be Ranma's fiancé so there was no way that marriage was the topic', I assured myself. What I neglected to think of was that in the animè Ukyou's dad was also healthy and didn't have a heart problem like mine. I hesitantly took a few steps towards town and looked back at my dad before Ranma grabbed my arm and said, "Come on Ukyou!" I sighed as I walked off towards town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dad sat down heavily on the wooden log near the fire pit, a weary expression appearing on his face. "I'm sorry Saotome-san. I'm just tired... sigh You've raised Ranma to be an honorable and kind young man... my daughter has taken quite a liking to him." Genma smirked at the comment, "He will be the best there is, a man among men." A small smile graced my father's lips, "I know... I can already see him turning into a fine man... The truth is Saotome-san... I don't have very long... my time in this world is almost up and from what I've seen you've raised your boy quite well. My daughter is still young and I need someone to take care of her when I'm gone... I was wondering if you could take care of her..." "Uh..." Dad continued, "I'd never trust my brother to take care of her and I have no-one else to turn to. If you could become her guardian or perhaps we can arrange a marriage proposal between my child and yours." "Um... Kounji-san... I'm not sure-""Nonsense! I'll even throw in her yattai as dowry. Come, let's talk about this over a few drinks. I could really use one now." Genma's face brightened... He wasn't one to turn down the offer of sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I dropped my yattai off at home that afternoon I was surprised to find my dad had already returned and was passed out in the living room with the stench of sake billowing around him. Since dad was home I said goodbye to Ranma and set about the task of making Dad comfortable while he slept. I made myself some dinner and relaxed, watching the sun setting over the horizon. I'd been so worried about dad all day that I was exhausted and was almost dead on my feet by the time I went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I went through the normal routine, waking up dad who had one hell of a hangover. I gave him some aspirin and sent him back to bed before taking his breakfast to him. I took out my cart and looked up and down the road... Ranma was late, he was usually here by now... I sighed and shrugged my shoulders... 'No time to waste, I'm sure he'll find me later...', I thought to myself... The entire morning there was a slight sense of foreboding though... it was like something was wrong. Suddenly during lunch break I felt something... something was defiantly wrong. I rushed towards home, leaving the yattai out front as I rushed up to my dad's room... I opened it to see Dr. Kisho and a few other men picking up my dad. Dr. Kisho quickly moved in front of me, blocking my view as he pushed me out of the room. "Come Ukyou-chan why don't you make me some okonamiyaki in the kitchen, okay?", he asked with a overly happy voice that seemed a bit strained. "What's wrong with my dad?!", I cried at him... He just looked at me sadly as he kept walking me towards the kitchen... "Tell me!!! NOW!", I cried, tears already forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry Ukyou... He- He's gone... We couldn't save him... He managed to call my clinic during the heart attack but by the time we got here it was too late." I just stood there in shock looking at him wide eyed. 'It can't be... It's not possible... I decided I was gonna stay with him. It can't be. He's lying.' "You're lying!!", I cried, tears now spilling from my eyes uncontrollably. I pounded my fists against his chest as he hugged me tightly... "You're lying...", I whimpered.

Note: Please tell me if you spot any mistakes so I can fix them. Also... I'm a bit unhappy with how this chapter turned out... any suggestions and mods I can make will be appreciated.

End chapter


End file.
